dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
The Cross-Eyes
The Cross-Eyes is a group of weak Magic-Users that have banded together. The Cross-Eyes are in conflict with The En Family, and they're known for their Black Powder trade. They train after day just to defeat The En Family. These guys have really researched Magic Users pretty well. Top Officers * Kai: The boss of The Cross-Eyes. He lead the gang for a very long time, but left on a mission and never came back. His whereabouts are unknown. * Dokuga: 'The current leader in the absence of Kai. Loyal to The Boss, serious, quiet and always keeps distance from others to make their lives easy due his special condition (everything his body produces is poisonous), uses bayonets knifes as primary weapon (like The Boss) * 'Tetsujo: 'Second in command, with a scar in his face (never explained why he never healed it), the voice of reason most of the time and Dokuga's closest friend, uses a katana as his weapon. * [[Ushishimada|'Ushishimada]]: 'Bald, short stature, prone to violence and willing to self sacrifice for the benefit of others. One of the strongest characters of the series, he only fights with his bare hands. * 'Ton: 'Easy going with a childish nature, likes to eat a lot and highly skilled in knife throwing. * 'Saji: 'The elder in the group, manages the finances of the organization, proud of his works of embroidery, helps to take the serious decisions of the group. Members * 'Natsuki * [[Risu|'Risu']]''' * Kento * Hiratsuka * Maki * Shimizu * Tanabe * Yasaka History Past During a stormy night in Hole years ago, the tops members of the organization (kids at the time) were throw to die in the rain by other Magic Users through a Magic Door from their realm, they were found by Kai, who easely killed the sorcerers to use the door to escape from Hole, the kids followed him and stayed with him ever since, tattooing crosses in their eyes to match his "Birthmarks" and forming a group around him with other Magic Users unable to produce smoke, creating the Cross-Eyes. Using Kai's investigations about the use of magic and the by-product of it, The Black Powder, to fundraiser their activities, they become a powerful group, killing elite Magic Users believing it was a demonstration of power, to rebel against the status quo of their world who put the sorcerers with powerful magic over the ones unable to produce enough smoke to use magic or any at all. The Black Powder was also a sign of hope for a lot of people, believing The Boss created it to give those with no abilities of their own enough power to live a proper life, all of this however, was a lie told by those who wanted an explanation of the group motives, because Kai, always reserved, never talk about any of this, leaving the management of the group to Dokuga and the other top officers. The group targeted the En Family and killed their members for over two years until En himself had a showdown with Kai, who severely wounded Shin and Noi at the moment, the fight consumed the whole city of Mastema with En's smoke leaving it uninhabitable for years. The Boss kept killing Magic Users for research and their power until he found Risu, a newcomer in the group who had a powerful and unique type of magic called Curse that only trigger with his death, Kai killed him and chopped his head to extract the Devil Tumor inside it, but released Curse in the process, now a unstoppable ghost who murder in a grotesque way anyone with killing intents towards it. Kai knew that type of magic only dispels once the killer is death, so he departed to Hole in hopes to avoid Curse, leaving the organization without Black Powder, and the top members went to hide to prevent their enemies found them. The Cross-Eyes became a scattered group, with no officers to lead them nor product to sell, they quickly became separate branches working alone in different cities with the few Black Powder thay had left, with a separate group lead by Kento to discover the secrets of Black Powder to produce it once more, also working to learn about Magic User anatomy, how to stop sorcerers from produce smoke to overpower them and find a way to produce smoke by themselves (by mutilating their bodies). The tops officers, to evade any revealing places which would make them targets of En, decided to live a extremely poor and pathetic life in a small rented house, with no money left, they had to take any job they could get (the people unable to produce smoke has not too many work options), and pawn The Boss belongings to pay rent, save money by recycle newspapers to get toilet paper, save electricity and candles by living in the dark most of the night and drink tea from old teabags. Present The Boss returned once again by killing En in his own mansion, the remains of the En Family was quickly slaughtered by the Top Officers and the whole Mansion became the Cross-Eyes new headquarters, and with that, hundreds of Magic Users came to the mansion claiming they wanted to become Cross-Eyes, the group became once again a powerful and fearsome organization, with the Top Officers leading it and The Boss on the top, continuing his research, but with that, his lust for killing became more obvious than ever, he needed bodies to experiment, and the mass murder of Magic Users begun. Kai started a genocide of sorcerers to ensure a large amount of bodies to produce not only Black Powder, but also the final stage in his research of magic, a hide, made of countless Devil tumors and Magic User flesh, to become a Devil himself, after Ai Coleman merged with the hide, the officers headed to hole with him, now a huge mindless beast, leaving the Cross-Eyes without any management once again. During the apocalyptic rain in the Magic User realm, the now resurrected En tried to go to his mansion through a magic door from Hole, just to discover it vandalized by the Cross-Eyes, but there were no one (at least in that room), its plausible to believe most, if not all the Cross-Eyes who were in the mansion, succumbed to the Rain effects and died there, leaving the organization without members or a Boss to exist. Category:Cross-Eyes Category:Group Category:Magic-User